Why not?
by Exuperance18
Summary: My take on what might have happened after Blye K. part II ... Possible two or three-shots.


**Okay, so this is new to me, writing NCIS LA fanfic. I have been watching it since the beginning and like most of the people -I think- I've liked it even better since Deeks came abroad. But what really did it for me is that garage scene in Blye K. part 2 … It was very well done and that's where I truly started to 'ship' for Densi or Keeks! **

**So yeah, my mind keeps mulling over that garage scene and what could have happened at the end of that episode …**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

It's late at night already. He's lying on his couch one of his arm resting over his eyes. A few minutes ago he was looking at the ceiling but he got tired of staring blankly at it or maybe he is just plainly tired. And the truth is that it has been the hell of a day!

He tries to fight the images that are coming so freely before his closed eyelids. The images only he could handle them, what he cannot really manage though is the feelings they stir. Images of what he saw today like Kensi being shot. He sees in a slow motion replay her body falling to the ground and with that only he can feel his heart being dug out with a spoon.

He remembers the look of worry on her face when she asked if he'd believed she was involved in that whole mess.

He remembers the moment they shared in her mom's garage when she wanted to go on her crusade and leave him behind… He meant every word that came out of his mouth in there and if she would have asked him, he would have come with her, defying the orders he had received to bring her in but more importantly having her back out there.

He remembers the way he felt when he watched her leave the garage, briefly berating himself for wondering if this would be the last sight of her he would have while still mulling over her words from earlier: _'Because you're my partner! And because right now, you're the only one I trust!'_

And most of all, he remembers the despair he saw for the first time in the all-too-well-known brown eyes of his partner. He remembers it very clearly as while he was witnessing it he actually heard his heart broke a bit.

So he lets his mind drift off over the events of the last 24 hours because he knows a lost cause when he sees one. The exhaustion and tiredness of the day finally catch up with both his body and mind and he starts to doze off within a few minutes. So when he heard a noise, he's not too sure if it's real or if his mind is playing tricks on him. And when he hears it again, merely a soft brush over his door, he gets up quickly, grabs his gun from the coffee table and staggers towards the door.

He opens the door slowly keeping his right arm back along his body to keep his weapon hidden. He is not a paranoid person but at the same time one cannot be too sure if the person on the other side will be a friendly one, especially in his line of work and at that time of the day. It just as the saying goes: 'better be prepared than sorry'.

To say he is stunned when he sees her on the other side of his door would be an understatement. He thought he would maybe hear from her the next day, once she had talked to her mother, got home, maybe even taken a bath to relax her beaten and sore body. Let the dust settle a bit … To be honest she is the last person he would have expected to see on his door step yet at the same time she is the only one he wants to be with right now.

She is not as stunned as he is, mainly because she made the choice to come to his place tonight. But still, a part of her thought -maybe secretly even hoped- that he might have gone out or to bed and that the door will remain closed that night.

She is also taken aback by his appearance. His hair is totally disheveled (well, okay, not surprise here!) and the only piece of clothes he wears is a pair of sweat pants hanging low over his hips. His chest is totally bare and she would find it more than appealing if she couldn't see his bullet scars, well too noticeable and painful reminders of another close call.

She swallows hard and her eyes are wide open with bewilderment.

He relaxes a bit when he sees she is not from the unfriendly side and on his own volition his right arm slides on the side of his body. He silently watches her and sees her gaze linger on his scars.

'Kensi? What are you doing here? Are you ok?'

'Yeah … um … No everything is fine! I … Sorry! Did I wake you?' she asks.

'No! I … I was just … taking a nap!' He knows it's not convincing enough because that sounds lame even to his own ears so he settles for the truth 'I dozed off a few minutes ago on the couch' he offers while rubbing his tired eyes and waving his armed arm towards said couch, gun totally forgotten now.

She eyes him carefully and can see how tired he is. She may have been in the middle of it today but she knows for a fact the effects that kind of day can have on the people who care about you.

'Here …' she gently takes a step towards him and just as gently put both her hands around his right wrist. If he is startled by the unusual smooth gesture, he doesn't show it. It's not every day that Kensi gets to show or demonstrate her soft side, so … he lets her.

'Let me take that for you' she smiles at him while her hands slowly glide a few inches below and grab the gun from his hand.

That's when he realized what he had done just few seconds ago, waving his gun around. He sighs before adding 'I am sorry Kens, I hadn't realized I still had it in my hand, I … um … it's been a very long day …'

'Yeah … It has. Look … I know it's late and I promise I won't keep you up too long, I just … there is something I wanted to tell you before …' the rest of words dry in her mouth and she is unable to finish that sentence 'can I come in?' she asks softly.

'Yeah, sure! Sorry!' he pushes his body from the door and she takes a few steps inside, enough for him to close the door but not that much so she can't find herself totally on thin ice… She has to stay in control, that's the thing with her. She knows it, _he_ knows it, so she is not surprised at all when he extends his hand to her and asks her to come and sit on the couch.

She watches the hand he offers and while she starts to chew at her bottom lip he can tell she is weighing her option there: 1) take the hand means coming closer, a little bit too close for her likings maybe and ultimately losing her footing in the whole situation; 2) slowly back to the door and run, as fast as she can and put this –their- thing behind her, at least for the couple of days off she still has before being cleared for duty; 3) or she could stay exactly where she is, stating that she is just fine in that spot, feet solidly rooted to the floor and portraying a Greek goddess without even knowing it!

'It won't bite, you know! There's an amount of things I can proficiently do with my hands … but biting is not one of them …' he smiles broadly at her now and his smile grows even wider when she smiles back at him and softly puts her hand into his own.

He settles her on the couch and when he is sure she is comfortable he grabs the gun still in her hand and puts it on the coffee table.

'Stay there…' his hands are spread in front of him in a gesture made to consolidate his words 'I'll be back before you even know I was gone!' he winks and literally takes off to his kitchen.

The thing with Deeks is that he doesn't lie. Never! He may contortion the truth when required but generally speaking, he doesn't lie, not to her at least.

So she can't help but smile when he reappears barely 1 minute after he left, with two beers, two spoons, a giant bowl of ice-cream –her favorite- and a frozen bag of vegetables.

TBC or not. What do you think? Thanks for reading - Emma


End file.
